Welcome Home
by writergurl56
Summary: This is just a little story about how Peeta and Katniss come back together. One shot for now, but could change.


**A/N Hello fellow tributes! I am not new to fan fiction, but I am new to the Hunger Games fandom! This was such an amazing series, I'm very sorry I didn't read it sooner. This is my first Hunger Games fanfic, so please let me know what you think! This would take place after Mockingjay, but before the epilogue. Thanks for reading!**

Welcome Home

Katniss sat in her room staring off into space not knowing if anything was worth it anymore. She had no one left. Gale and her mother had abandoned her, and Prim was gone from her reach forever. Sitting as still as a statue in her blackened bedroom, she remembered that the boy with the bread had returned to twelve. Katniss refused to let herself feel hopeful that Peeta had returned to her. He was not the same boy that she had survived two Hunger Games with, not the same boy who protected her from nightmares on the tour, and definitely not the same boy who had thrown her a loaf of bread to save her life when she was eleven. This Peeta was just the shell of someone she once cared for.

Leaving the depths of her depressing bedroom, Katniss decided to venture downstairs to see if Greasy Sae had left any food for her today. As she reached the first floor, she peered out the window and saw Haymitch outside with his gaggle of geese. Opening the door, she stepped out into the sunlight for the first time in almost a week. Squinting at the bright light, she made her way over to Haymitch.

"Haymitch."

"Well, hello there sweetheart; guess you finally decided to join the world of the living." Katniss gave Haymitch half a smile, but stayed silent. They both stood there for a few minutes with only sound coming from the squawking of the geese and a light breeze blowing. Suddenly, Haymitch spoke up.

"You should go see him." Katniss looked up at Haymitch from under her eyelashes, but stayed silent.

"He's doing better. He just needs someone to be there for him."

"Haymitch, I'm not the right person to go see him. He hates me."

"Katniss, he may not have the exact same memories, but he's still Peeta. That boy could never hate you." Katniss wasn't sure what to say to Haymitch, so she just gave him a strained look and walked away. Once Katniss got back inside she thought about what Haymitch had said.

"Ugh." She huffed as she made her way into the kitchen. As if someone was sending her a sign from above, she looked at the kitchen table and saw a plate of cheese buns with a note. _'I remembered they were your favorite. ~ Peeta.'_ Katniss smiled and looked in the direction of Peeta's house. Just maybe it was time that she welcomed Peeta back into her life. Gathering up all of her courage, Katniss grabbed the plate of cheese buns and went across the street to Peeta's house.

After knocking twice she just stood there uncertain of herself. This would be the first time seeing Peeta since he was kind enough to plant the primroses in her front yard. That was almost two weeks ago. After another minute he opened the door looking very surprised.

"Katniss." He breathed out like he was looking at a ghost. Peeta was wearing an apron that was covered in flour and he had a little spread across his left cheek.

"I thought we could share." Peeta just smiled and opened the door a little wider, so she could come inside. Down the street, Haymitch smiled to himself before going back inside his house.

"So, this is a surprise." Peeta said quietly after they had been sitting for a few minutes. Katniss looked up at him and smiled.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted before."

"Katniss, there's no need for an apology. I understand. You are broken, we are both broken." Katniss cautiously put her hand overtop his and gave it a squeeze.

"Peeta, I'm really happy you are here. Welcome home." They both ate in content silence for the next few minutes, both thinking the same thing. Maybe now they could start again, and help mend each other's broken hearts.

**A/N Thanks for reading my story! Let me know if you think I should add more to the story or just leave it at a one shot!**


End file.
